Candra (The Streak) Kediri
by DragonSlayer2187
Summary: Vash and Knives weren't the only plants alive on the ships when they crashed. Candra and her twin sister Tsura were on another of the Seeds ships. When the ships landed on Gunsmoke Candra and Tsura became separated. Candra since that day has been working as a Bounty Hunter to survive and find her sister. What happens when she runs into Vash. Will she find her sister and maybe love


_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Trigun, Yasuhiro Nightow does. I do own any characters that aren't in the series, so please do not use them unless given permission._

**Chapter One: Meeting the Sixty Billion Double Dollar Man**

Candra could feel the heat beating down on her, as she walked the last few steps into the shade of the saloon's porch. As she rubbed one of her hands, covered in a black fingerless glove, over her face she could feel the grittiness there, from the dirt that clung to her skin. _I can't wait for a shower and a nice place to sleep. First I would like something cool to drink and some food, _she thought as she pushed her black sunglasses back up her nose, making sure they covered her strange cat like grass green eyes. Feeling that her glasses where not going to fall down and reveal her eyes she reached out for the worn silver handle and pushed open the olive green doors to the saloon.

The minute she entered, she could hear the soft music coming from the brightly colored jukebox in the corner. She immediately noticed that she had drawn the attention of the bar tender and two of the three patrons. Giving a nod to the two at the only card table in the room she gave the place and its occupants a quick once over.

The bar was small and stuffy, it also smelled like stale alcohol and left over puck from customers that had drank too much. Wrinkling her nose, she glanced to the side and saw the long olive green couch pushed up against the wall underneath the window. Not liking what that could suggest and not wanting to get close to it she turned her attention to the bar. She saw it was only long enough to fit three people and the middle bar stool was occupied by a man in a bright red duster. He had been the only one not to look up when she entered and she figure he was lost in thought and hadn't heard her or choose to ignore her entrance. Behind the bar, a set of mirrors stood with a shelf underneath them, holding the many types of booze bottles the bar offered.

The two at the card table had went back to playing what she assumed was poker, after demining her not a threat. Seeing that they both were harmless at the moment, Candra decided to take the bar stool closets to the wall, she had learned long ago that having your back to the door was a bad idea. _Especially if you are well known throughout Gunsmoke, _she thought with a mental sigh.

As she walked toward her chosen seat she could feel the bar tenders stare along with the other two from the card table. They had stopped playing once she had started walking toward them. She heard the big one give a low appreciative whistle as she walked by him, but decided to ignore it for the moment. Sitting down on the empty bar stool she gave a small sigh of relief. Her feet had been killing her after walking so long in the desert with her blood red steal toed cowboy boots.

She had only just sat down when the short, fat bar tender with messy black hair and small goatee, approached her and asked in a low rough voice, "What can I get you ma'am," as he set a tumbler down in front of her?

"Whiskey, on the rocks." Candra said in a low raspy voice, due to the time she had spent out in the dry desert.

The bar tender immediately went to work putting a couple of ice cubes in her glass and then grabbing a bottle from the shelf behind him and filling it about three fingers full before stopping and putting the bottle back where it had come from.

Turning back to her he said, "That will be three double dollars, ma'am."

Candra nodded and reached into her tan trench coats pocket pulling out a wad of cash held together by a clip. Taking the clip off she counted out the money she owed, plus a small tip.

The man took the money from her and nodded his head in thanks for the tip before asking, "If there is anything else you need just let me know." He had started to walk away, but stopped at her question.

"Do you got any food here?" Candra felt like she hadn't eaten in years.

"Yeah, if you can wait a few minutes while I get a few things done." The bartender replied as he moved to the end of the bar and picked up a glass and started to clean it.

"Sure I can wait." Candra replied as she picked up the glass and took a slow drink from it.

The bar tender just nodded his head again and went back to cleaning, but seemed to pick up his pace.

Candra moved the cool liquid around her mouth savoring the taste and coolness of it before swallowing and relishing the feel of it burning down her throat. Giving a satisfactory sigh she took another drink, only this time she noticed that the man beside her was looking at her over the top of his strange yellow sunglasses through the mirror in front of them.

Candra held her glass up in a salute and said in a voice that was now a smooth medium pitch due to the swallow she had taken, "Yo," before taking another drink.

"Yo yourself." The man said in a nice smooth voice.

Candra finally turned her head to get a better look at the man next to her. His red trench coat covered most of his body and he was slouched over the bar, but she could tell he had a slender body and if he stood he would be taller than her five foot six inch frame. The arm next to her was covered in a sleeve all the way down to his wrist, were a black glove took over. She had seen on the other arm that there was no sleeve, but it seemed to be covered in some type of black material with many buckles and zippers. Going back up to his face she noticed he had a pointed chin, a sharp jaw line, and high cheek bones. _He has a narrow facial structure, but it is actually quite nice._ Candra thought to herself

Then she saw his eyes as he tilted his head down again to look at her over his sunglasses. They were a swimming aqua marine blue. She could have sworn they could see into her soul, even though her eyes were still hidden behind her own sunglasses. Feeling a little bit intimidated she moved her gaze from his to his hair. It was blond in color and stood straight up off the back of his head. She wondered how he managed to do that, for it didn't seem like it had any product in it.

"I like your tattoos by the way." His voice snapped her out of her exploration to see his eyes staring at her exposed stomach and the black stripes that lay there.

Candra stopped herself from unconsciously covering her stomach and replied, "Thanks."

_He doesn't need to know that they weren't actually tattoos_. She told herself as she once again met his eyes.

"So, what brings a lovely creature, such as you out to these deserted parts?" He asked while taking a drink.

Following his example she took a sip of her own before replying, "I was chasing a wanted criminal."

She saw shock go across his face and he almost spit out his drink. Between coughing he managed to sputter out, "You're a bounty hunter?!"

She could hear the shock in his voice and gave him a small smile, remembering to keep it so he couldn't see her larger than normal canines, "Only when I need the money." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh." He said before asking, "So, who where you hunting?"

"I was actually hunting down another bounty hunter named Ruth Loose. He is wanted now for using illegal bombs to catch his bounty. Apparently he took out a small town killing some residents while chasing his last bounty." Candra stated before taking another sip of her whiskey.

"Huh, don't believe I have ever heard of him." The blond said as he took on a thoughtful look. Then a big smile came across his face and he asked her excitedly, "Did you catch him?"

Candra cringed at his loud voice and flattened her ears, hidden underneath her black cowboy hat with a red bandana round the base, to the top of her head. "No, I didn't. I lost him somewhere around Dankin Town."

She watched as his face fell into one of sympathy for her. It was just at that moment that the bar tender came by and laid a steaming plate in front of her, along with a knife and fork.

"That's ten double dollars ma'am." The bar tender said.

Once again she reached into the pocket of her trench coat and took out the right amount with another tip. The bar tender took it again and this time told her, "Thank you," before wandering off to do some more cleaning.

"Well, I will let you eat and then maybe we can continue our conversation later." The blond man said as he turned back to facing the front of the bar before taking another sip of his drink.

"Sure." Was all she said before picking up the fork and knife and dug into her steak with mashed potatoes and country gravy.

She was starved after walking across this desert of a planet for a full day and half of tracking with no luck. As she ate she heard the men behind her talking and decided to listen in on the conversation.

"Did you hear Vash the Stampede showed up again." She assumed it was the skinny guy doing the talking because the voice was high pitched and hurt her ears a little.

"Vash the Stampede?" The big guy asked in a low, but so heavily accented voice it made him sound dumb.

"Yeah, the man with the sixty billion double dollars on his head, showed up in Dankin Town. Didn't you hear?" The skinny guy asked.

_Wait! Vash the Stampede was in Dankin Town? I wonder if Ruth Loose is chasing him for the bounty? That would explain why he went to Dankin Town. _Candra thought to herself as she kept listening to the two men while taking bites of her food.

"Huh? So, what happened?" The big guy asked as he laid down some cards.

"They say the town got wasted! Dankin was buried in corpses. The coffin maker got so rich, he built himself a mansion made of wood!" The skinny guy said in a voice filled with excitement and awe.

The big guy let out a high whistle in appreciation, which made Candra cringe and pull her ears flat to the top of her head again. What the man said afterward was muffled, but she still heard it, "That's nuts!"

After letting her ears pop back up from their previous position she caught the blond man next to her give a quiet chuckle. She was pretty sure the other men and bar tender didn't hear it, but because of her supper hearing she did.

Looking at him from the corner of her eye as she took a bite of food, she could see a small smirk adorning his face. _Wonder why he thinks that so funny._ Candra wondered.

Then she quickly tuned back into the conversation when the skinny guy stated matter-of-factly, "What'd you expect? Messing with Vash is like waltzing with Death."

As she was listening to skinny dude describe Vash the Stampede she watched the bar tender pick up a silver keg and start heading for the door. The conversation continued behind her and she listened some more as she finished her food and put the silverware on the plate before picking up her drink and taking another sip.

"He kills women and children, and picks off any town he pleases." The same guy from before said, then taking a deep breath stated in a no nonsense voice said, "The Humanoid Typhoon is the perfect name for him!"

Just then the bar tender let out a small yelp of fright, grabbing her attention and the men at the card table, before dropping the keg with a crash and running off to the right. Having pinned her ears to her head at the loud noise of the keg, Candra immediately picked them back up to listen.

A loud whirling and grinding noise followed the bar tenders retreat. She started to reach for the 9mm Smith and Weston on her right hip. Her senses were screaming something wasn't right and she didn't want to be taken by surprise. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that both the men at the table had also grabbed their .45 Colt revolvers.

She quickly glanced at the man beside her, but he was calmly taking another drink and she couldn't see his eyes for he had moved his glasses back up to cover them. Then she heard what sounded like a grunt and a whirling sound. Looking out the open door to the saloon she heard the other two men cock their revolvers. It was at that time she saw the boomerang heading straight for the building.

"Oh Shit." She said before crouching down as low as the bar allowed and pinned her ears to her head, just as the massive thing dug into the wall.

Closing her eyes, to keep dust and debris out of them, she heard the crash as the some of the building was sliced off. There were a few moments of silence before her eyes popped open at the sound of at least twenty gun hammers being pulled back and the exclamation of both men behind her, "What the f…" before cutting off.

Sitting up quickly she saw that the top half of the building had been taken off and then her eyes widened more at the site of about twenty guns pointed at her and the Blondie. _What did I do to deserve this, _Candra thought. She barely registered the two men that had once been playing cards give two girlish screams before running off toward town. Right after they left all hell broke loose.

The saloon sign landed right in front of her and Blondie, as gun fire erupts from the guns pointed at them. Seeing that the sign is protecting them from the thousand of bullets flying around she grabs her drink and takes a sip, seeing as somehow it survived without getting debris or dust in it. Soon the sound of a shot gun goes off about three times, before everything goes silent.

Blondie sets his drink down making the ice clink just as the now shot up sign falls to the ground with a bang. Candra takes in her surroundings and sees everything is now nothing but a pile of dust besides their two bar stools and bar area. Giving a sigh she turns her gaze to the twenty gunmen and the giant of a man behind them with a green Mohawk, a red sleeveless shirt, two earrings, and a lot of metal parts. _I bet he is their boss._ Candra thought as Blondie stood up and took a few steps away from the bar.

She could hear a whirling sound again and flinched as the huge boomerang flew over their heads, causing the dust to rise and making the end of her tan trench coat and shoulder length white and black hair blow in the wind it created. It also made the ends of Blondie's red duster and spiked blond hair blow, making him seem extremely bad ass. The big guy caught the boomerang with ease and gave a huge grin.

In a booming gravelly voice that grated on Candra's nerves he said, "I finally found you."

_Found who,_ Candra wonders. Quickly looking from the big guy to Blondie she realizes that all of the guns are pointed at him now and not her. A light bulb went off in her head and she makes an, "Oh," sound as it registers.

Blondie adjusts his glasses and then reaches down with his right hand to his hip and slowly draws a .45 modified revolver that looked like a pistol. Pointing it at the group he pulls the trigger, but all that happens is a click. Not looking at the gun he pulls the trigger a couple more times with the same results.

Seeing that he is having issues, Candra makes the decision to help the guy out as her one good deed for the day, standing up she walks over to him just as he opens his gun to an odd 6 o'clock position and yells, "GHA!"

He takes a step back with his left arm up and the elbow bent at a ninety degree angle. His right arm is also in the same position, but facing down. Candra steps back the same time he does and sees the nervous expression on his face and hears the small nervous laugh he lets out. Candra gives him a strange look thinking, _you are an idiot, _then she pulls her two 9mm Smith and Wesson pistols and disarms fourteen of the men, before any of them knew what hit them.

Blondie losses his nervous stare and is now looking at her with his jaw hanging open in shock. Half of the six gunmen not holding their hands in pain move their guns to train on her. The boss man as she was now going to call him gives her a look of anger and shock.

"Well now what do we have here boys." He says in his grating voice.

"Boss, what do you want us to do?" A henchman asks.

"First we should find out who this pretty little sharp shooter is." He says before pointing his large boomerang at Candra.

"So little vixen what is your name." He asks while throwing her what she assumed he thought was a sexy look.

Trying not to barf, she decided to humor him. "Candra (The Streak) Kediri."

With her statement she hears a number of them gasp before they all glance back at boss man. One of the braver ones says, "Boss, she is the most famous bounty hunter on Gunsmoke. In fact she is right up there with Vash the Stampede in speed and accuracy."

"Is that so." Boss man says as he rubs his chin with his free left hand. "Well, boys I do believe she is here then to get our bounty. Shot her and Vash the Stampede."

"What the hell?!" Candra exclaims, before she is too busy dodging bullets to say anything more.

Blondie, who she has now figured out is the famous Vash the Stampede, is right beside her dodging and screaming his head off. All of sudden she feels a strong hand wrap around her wrist and pull her away from the bullets and the maniacs shooting at them. Granted now they are fallowing them, but at least they weren't just standing there. She looks up and sees Vash running ahead of her, with his hand wrapped around her wrist and pulling her behind him. _This is what I get for being a nice person._ Candra thinks while looking for some place they can hide.

_**Authors Note:**__ Yes I know I have a lot of stories started and not finished, but I have had this one wrote for a while and I really like Trigun. Don't worry I won't ever abandoned my stories, but it does take a while to get them updated. This is unbeted for now, but if you want the job just sends me a pm. Leave a review for they feed my muse and help me update faster if I know somebody is reading it._


End file.
